What would happen... (part 2)
by Foxfeather
Summary: First part written by Nemain. Mutual inspiration and bunny-throwing caused this one. Kurrty, Jean/Kurt


Title: What would have happened (Part two)

Author: Foxfeather

E-Mail: alwest@cityweb.de

Rating: R

A/N: This is a story existing because Nemain and I just couldn't stop throwing plot bunnies at each other. She wrote the first part of this (Go. Look. Read. http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=889872)

And I simply couldn't wait to read the sequel, so I wrote one myself. She wrote one, too. (Go. Look. Read. See above.) And we both promised to post ours when the other one would post hers.

So. Here you go.

Kurt/Kitty, Kurt/Jean.

Enjoy!

                        „What's that? I sense a disturbance in the force!" Jean mumbled to 

herself and closed her book to go investigate. Sometimes it seemed to her that she had 

developed some kind of spider sense. She just knew when one of her friends was in 

trouble. Jean rolled off of her bed and left her room. Her spider sense had been right. 

Kurt stood in the open doorway of the mansion and stared out into the night. 

            "Kurt?"

            The blue-furred mutant didn't react.

            "Kurt, what's wrong? What happened?"

            Jean touched Kurt's shoulder. Only then she recognized what had seemed 

strange about this situation. Kurt wasn't clad in his usual attire of khaki pants, red 

shirt and light brown jacket but in black jeans and a white shirt. Oh yes, the date, Jean 

remembered. He had talked about having a date this weekend. Something must've 

gone wrong.

            Kurt slowly hung his head. "Kitty's just left with Lance. She said she forgot 

about… about us."

            Jean winced. She knew how much Kurt liked Kitty. He had said that he hoped 

this would be _the_ date. That he hoped to share his first kiss with his love. And then 

this. Tenderly, she put his arm around his shoulders and led him away from the door 

to close it. Shocked, she noticed how cold he was. "How long have you been standing 

here?" 

            "Dunno."

            "When did Kitty leave?"

            "Eight."

            Ouch. It was a quarter to nine now. So much for her spider sense. "You stood 

here for 45 minutes?!" 

            Kurt shrugged.

            Determined to warm him up, Jean led him into the rec room to wrap him up in 

a blanket on the couch. When she opened the door she stopped, stunned by what she 

saw. The room was lit by what seemed to be a hundred candles. The table was 

decorated with a beautiful arrangement of flowers and on warmers stood some bowls 

whose contents smelled deliciously. Jean's stomach growled approvingly. A bottle of 

wine stood in a pitcher nearby and soft music sounded out of the hidden speakers of 

the stereo.

            "Wow! Kurt! You did… this?"

            Kurt nodded sadly. "Spent the day in the kitchen to prepare this. For nothing."

            Kurt stared to pick up bowls to carry them back to the kitchen and to the waste 

disposal.

            "Oh, no, Kurt! You aren't going to throw this away, are you?" Jean grabbed 

his arm and nearly made him spill some potatoes. Kurt sadly looked up to her. "You 

want it?"

            Jean nodded. 

            "Help yourself."

            "Keep me company? Please, Kurt."

            Kurt stood there thinking for some seconds, then started to move back to the 

table. 

            "'k."

            With a sigh Jean sat down facing him and filled her plate. Most of the dishes 

were vegetarian, by courtesy of Kitty. It tasted wonderful. "I had no idea you could 

cook this well!" Jean said through a mouthful of zucchini soufflé. 

            Kurt face lit up a bit. "Mama's recipes."

            After some more seconds of silence Jean motioned to Kurt's plate. "Kurt, I 

can't eat all of this alone, even if it tastes good enough for me to try doing that!"

            Slowly, Kurt reached out and filled his plate with some spoonfuls of noodle-

salad. After the first bite, his high metabolism kicked in and quickly he reached for 

the more filling dishes.

            During their meal the silence between them became more comfortable. 

            "High metabolism's my resort."

            Jean looked up from her third helping and eyed Kurt curiously. If he could joke 

again, she must've managed to cheer him up somehow. "Looks like you're 

contagious!"

            Kurt grinned. "I'm stuffed. What about you, Jean?"

            "Me, too. I don't think I can get up, though. I'm too full!"

            "Then stay put. I'll clean this up a bit."

            Kurt collected the used dishes and bamfed over to the kitchen. Jean leaned 

back in her chair and asked herself if he would agree to bamf her up into her room. 

Else she would have to find a way to roll upstairs. She couldn't remember having 

eaten this much before in her life. But then… Kurt had planned this to be a 

rendezvous, hadn't he? She remembered her thoughts about him when they had been 

stuck in the elevator in the Bayville mall some days ago. The thought of her kissing 

him hadn't left her since. Actually, she had woken up dreaming about them being 

together last night. Again. Perhaps… well, it was worth a try, wasn't it?

            When Kurt bamfed back into the room she plucked up her courage. "Kurt? 

What else had you planned for tonight?"

            A shadow crossed his face and Jean mentally kicked herself for bringing his 

thoughts back to Kitty. 

            "Well, I rented 'The Wizard of Oz'. It's one of Kitty's favourite movies."

            "Hm. I like that one, too." Take the bait, Kurt! Come on!

            "So… want to watch it? Now? I mean, it's late, but… if you want to… I know 

that you don't like to stay up this late."

            Jean eyed the clock on the wall suspiciously. Half past ten? Had their meal 

taken this long? 

            "Yeah, I mean, I'd like to watch it now. With you?"

            "Yeah."

            The situation was a bit awkward. Kurt fiddled with the VCR and Jean tried to 

plan her next move. The old black-and-white movie started. The golden light of the 

candles stood in a contrast to the colourless pictures on the screen, but somehow it fit 

perfectly.

            Jean lost herself in the story and only noticed after some time had passed that 

she had tucked up her legs beneath her and was leaning against Kurt's side. She 

wondered if she had gone to far and stiffened but before she could move Kurt's arm 

sneaked around her shoulders and held her in place. "It's okay, Jean."

            Very aware of their situation and thus a bit nervous, Jean relaxed against Kurt 

and leaned her head against his. Kurt let out a contented sigh and hugged her shortly. 

The movie went on, but Jean was too busy with her senses to keep on with the plot. 

She could feel Kurt breathe next to her. The short, peachy fur on his face was so near 

and at the same time so far away. She itched to move her head to rub her cheek 

against his, but she didn't dare to. His strange, three-fingered hand on her shoulder 

made her skin burn through the fabric of her t-shirt. She wished that he would move 

his hand down a bit, so that she could feel it against her skin. The images of her 

dream last night resurfaced and she was sure that he could hear her heart beat. It took 

all her courage to speak.

            "What else did you plan for this night, Kurt?"

            "Uhm… sometime during this movie I would have tried to kiss Kitty."

            Jean sat up and moved to look into his face. Her gaze wandered down to his 

lips. She compared them to what she had studied that day in the elevator. Back then, 

they had looked soft, but now, without the holo, they even looked softer. She 

wondered if kissing him would feel like kissing a peach. Kurt shifted against her. 

"Jean…"

            "I know." She just couldn't make herself look away from his mouth. 

Something about it had to be magnetic. She felt herself drifting towards them and 

parted her lips in anticipation. Kurt hesitated, then closed the distance.

            Sensations exploded in Jean's body. Kurt's lips short-circuited lots of her 

systems, she thought in the back of her mind. Her heart shifted gears to beat faster 

and louder in her ears, her whole body began to tingle and the small hairs on her neck 

stood on end. Kurt's lips slowly moved against hers and she heard somebody moan. 

Tentatively she touched his lower lip with her tongue. He reacted almost desperately 

to this. His hand sneaked around her head to bury itself into her hair and hold her in 

place, his other arm moved around her shoulders and something else, his tail, she 

thought absently, wrapped itself around her waist. Then his tongue was inside her 

mouth. He explored every spot he could reach and then sucked her tongue into his 

mouth, inviting her to do the same. Jean felt her insides melting. This was exactly like 

she imagined him to kiss, but exponentially better. This was real! She noticed that her 

hands were running through his hair and caressing the fur they could reach. Their 

tongues duelled for dominance now, though Kurt was still attentive enough to guide 

hers away from his sharp canines. A shudder moved through Jean's body when she 

felt Kurt's hands and tail starting to move under her shirt. Her skin was sensitive 

enough that she thought she could feel every single peachy hair on his palms. Her 

hands moved to his chest and started tugging impatiently on his shirt, when they 

heard the front door slam shut. With a start, they moved away from each other. Both 

of them were panting, hair in a mess and with glowing faces. Kurt rearranged his shirt 

and ran his hands through his hair. Then he reached out and stroked Jean's hair back 

into place. Jean gulped. She could feel that she was on the brink of tears with this 

simple affective gesture of his. Kurt grabbed her shoulders and made her lie down 

with her head in his lap. Absently she noticed that the Wizard of Oz was still running. 

Kurt's hand came to a rest against her neck, playing with her hair.

            Relaxing against his touch Jean heared someone gasp back at the door.

            "Kurt?"

            "Hello Kitty. How was your date?"

            Kitty didn't answer. Jean could hear her move around the room, taking in the 

candles, the now cold bowls of vegetables and salad, the movie.

            "It was boring, we just went to McD's. Kurt, what does all this mean?"

            "This was what I had prepared for _our_ date." Jean noticed hints of venom in 

Kurt's voice. 

            Kitty gulped. "You did all this… for me?"

            "Yep, worked in the kitchen the whole day long."

            Jean could picture Kitty's shocked and embarrassed face vividly before her 

mental eye. Lying on the couch as she was, Kitty hadn't noticed her yet. The end 

credits of the movie were now crossing the screen. 

            "I… I don't know what to say, Kurt, I'm… I'm sorry…"

            Kurt's hand stopped ruffling Jean's hair. Instead he gave her a subtle sign to sit 

up. Jean grinned. She stretched herself and stood up, turning around and reaching out 

for Kurt's hand to help him to his feet. With satisfaction she noticed Kitty's eyes 

going wide. Jean pecked Kurt on the cheek. "Thank you for the wonderful evening. 

You really know how to make a woman feel like she's the one and only in the world. 

Can I send Scott over to you so you can teach him?" 

            Kurt grinned at her and nodded. "Though I think he's hopeless. But remember, 

if you need me you know where to find me, ja?" His back to Kitty, he winked at her. 

Jean smiled sweetly and blew him another kiss. Then she sauntered out of the room. 

When she passed Kitty, who was still staring at her as if she had grown a second 

head, she whispered: "You really have no idea what you've missed." 

            Back in her room, Jean started to shake uncontrollably. She had no idea how 

she had managed to keep this calm after Kurt's kiss. Especially when her head had 

been this close to what she had dreamed about the whole time long. The back of her 

head nestled into his groin… Jean groaned with the memory of the feeling of him 

against her. Scott. She had to remember Scott! Scott  never would have done that. 

With an angry moan Jean pulled Scott's classring off of her finger. The memories of 

Kurt, his kiss, his fur, the feeling of his body close to her… Jean could feel the 

wetness of her panties. Briefly she thought of waiting for him in his room, but then 

she dismissed that thought. He would never do that. He loved Kitty. Even after this 

night. Squirming with need Jean got rid of her clothes and crawled under the 

bedcovers. Perhaps he would come to her? What would have happened if Kitty hadn't 

disturbed them when she did? Jean started to imagine how the night would have gone 

on. Perhaps he would come to her after all, even if it was only in her dreams.


End file.
